


All things Bechloe

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Charmin Soft, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, cute emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: one shots, drabbles and more revolving around our favorite aca parents.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Rainclouds sunshine & rainbows

“You know how I call you my rain cloud?” Beca groaned but nodded anyways not looking up from her computer. “And you know how rainbows show up after it rains?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So what if we had a rainbow?” Beca looked up from her computer in both amusement and confusion. 

“Chloe are you drunk?” 

“No! I just don’t know how to put it?” she whined in frustration and threw her pillow at Beca like it was somehow her fault. 

“Whaaat? You? Struggling with...what exactly are you struggling with?” She easily caught the pillow and stopped it from knocking over the things on her desktop. 

“My feelings!”

“You feel things other than happy?” Chloe glared at Beca who quickly held up her hands snickering the whole time. “Okay okay! I’m done you may proceed with your drunk feelings.” 

“I’m not drunk!” 

“yeah? Well whatever metaphor type shit you were trying to pull a few minutes ago did not make any sense whatsoever.” 

“I was trying to say i’m the sun and you’re the rain and then theres a rainbow which could be our relationship because ireallyreallylikeyouinamorethanfriendstypeway.” Beca blinked slowly struggling to pick apart that last ramble. Chloe let out a dramatic sigh. 

“And you guys say i’m emotionally stupid.” 

“No we say you’re emotionally constipated, and I know how I feel but I just can’t words okay?” 

“you’re cute when you’re irritated.” Chloe opened her mouth to say something but closed it when nothing would come out. She had a million things running through her head, but her mouth just wouldn’t cooperate. Beca got up from her chair and Joined Chloe on her bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Sitting.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s my bed?” 

“No. Why did you move? and why so close?” 

“So you suddenly have boundaries?” 

“No? Yes?”

“You know, i’m not as emotionally dumb as you guys think.”

“Constipated.” 

“Stop saying that.” Beca said making a face and almost breaking her resolve. 

“Why...are you moving...closer?” Chloe cleared her throat trying her hardest to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. Beca rolled her eyes and placed a chaste kiss on Chloe’s lips. 

“I like you too, in more that a friendly way.” She whispered in her ear and moved back allowing Chloe to process and make the next move. She laughed when Chloe hit her in the shoulder. 

“You knew this whole time and made me suffer? You ass!” 


	2. Nachos

Beca stopped behind Chloe at the stove and circled her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She placed soft and strategic kisses along the side and back of Chloe’s neck. “Do you remember when you yelled at Aubrey in the coffee shop? That’s the day I fell in love with you.” Chloe let out a deep sigh and twisted around in Beca’s arms effectively stopping her. 

“I know you just want my nachos.” She crossed her arms over her chest and gave her her best stern look. Beca fought back a smile as she stuck her lip out in a pout. 

“Please?” When she realized the pout wouldn’t work she resorted to other tactics. She slowly ran her hands up Chloe’s sides under her shirt. Chloe moved her arms to hang loosely around Beca’s neck, she genty threaded her hand into Beca’s hair grabbing a loose fistfull at the base of her neck. She pulled making Beca’s head tilt back. 

“You’re forgetting that i’m the master at sex taticts baby.” Chloe purred enjoying the red creeping up Beca’s neck. Beca practically melted right there, but she wasn’t done yet. She was going to get those nachos, or at least half of them. 

“How could I forget something you remind me about everyday? If you give me at least half of your nachos...i’ll go shopping with you without complaining for an entire day.” Chloe thought about it releasing Beca’s hair. “I’ll even try on anything no matter what.” 

“Deal!” Chloe squealed happily placing a soft kiss on Beca’s forehead. She made enough to share anyways but Beca didn’t need to know that.


End file.
